You're My Brother, and I Love You
by Steerpike Jennkings
Summary: Jason liked Tim; he liked Tim more than he cared to admit. But having him stay at his apartment for the next three weeks while Bruce was out of town? That was a big risk seeing as 1.)Dick didn't trust him worth shit and 2.) Jason's feelings towards the teen weren't exactly brotherly. Jason/Tim ((T for language, violence and ya know, gay-ish stuff))
1. Chapter 1

One. Long. Day. Jason was done, he just wanted to go home and crash on the couch for the next week. Check that. More like a month.

Today wouldn't have been half as bad if he listened to Dick in the first place. "Penguin's not going to be so welcoming," the boy wonder called after him as Jason turned to leave. "If you need backup, don't hesitate to ask."

The guy was a prick, but that didn't mean letting his pride get in the way of being _smart. _Jason's pride did get in the way though, and it definitely cost him valuable time and bullets. Not to mention his own injuries.

It went down well though. Stopped a shipment of highly explosive chemicals from being delivered to Penguin, it just could have gone much smother with some of the other bat-street boys there. Except Damian, Damian could go to hell.

When Jason was in the elevator, a young woman came in with him. She didn't look like a threat, but kept staring at him from the corner of her eyes. It may have been because of his physical condition. Bruises and blood tend to draw attention, but she looked like she wanted to ask him something. Finally, when he got off on the seventh floor she spoke up.

"A young man was looking for you," she blurted out.

Jason stopped, keeping the elevator doors open with his hand. "Who?"

She shrugged. "I didn't get his name, but he was at the desk this morning asking for someone named Jason. He looked a lot like you so I assumed maybe,"

Jason shook his head. "No sorry, wrong guy." He let the doors shut before going to his apartment. No doubt a bat-boy would be waiting for him.

When he got to the apartment door, he kicked up the mat. The spare key he kept was gone. That narrowed down which wonder boy would be waiting inside to two. Dick and Tim were the only ones who knew where he lived, and where to find the key to his place.

As annoying as it was to come home and find Dick sitting at his kitchen table eating Jason's food, or to find Tim playing video games on his couch, it was nice to have the company and not have to fight them for once. Dick's excuse was that he was checking up on Jason, making sure he wasn't hurt from a recent fight. Tim just always said he needed to get away from Bruce and Damien so he would crash at Jason's or Dicks place. Again, Jason didn't mind it that much.

He went inside and threw his duffle bag on the floor before switching on the lights. It could have been Damian waiting for him, or even the big-bad-bat himself, but Jason doubted that. Neither knew his address (well Bruce did, but Jason didn't know that) and if they did they wouldn't have left a schoolbag propped against the wall; So Tim then.

"Drake," Jason called out to the apartment. He could hear music on but didn't see anyone. He went into the living room and found the TV playing some crappy old movie. Bird-boy was asleep on the couch, completely oblivious to Jason. Tim had apparently eaten, leaving a bag of fast food crumpled on the table with half a box of fries spilled across. There was a blanket wadded on the floor that had fallen off the kid in his sleep. Jason picked it up and tossed it back over the teenager.

"Pig," Jason murmured as he grabbed a handful of the fries for himself before heading off to his room.

* * *

Jason had woken up the next morning and wandered into the kitchen. Tim was standing behind the counter eating cereal out of the box. The kid looked like a wreck between having slept in his clothes and his hair sticking in every-which way. Jason couldn't tell whether to dub it as humorous or cute. Humorous seemed more appropriate for his adopted brother.

"Morning," Tim said not looking up from the box in his hand.

Jason muttered something in return before going for the fridge. "You realize I have bowls, and milk." He pointed out.

Tim just shrugged behind him. Obviously the teen didn't consider either a necessity. "Nice boxers," Tim commented noticing the blue bird-like symbols that decorated the pattern.

Jason scoffed trying to hide the blood that had rushed to his cheeks. "Dick doesn't approve." He shut the fridge, carton of milk in hand, and snatched the box of cereal from Tim. Shoving a handful into his own mouth he watched as Tim went to the cupboard and got out two bowls and spoons.

"Dick's seen your boxers?" Tim asked with a smirk.

"Shut up bird boy." Jason snapped kicking at him playfully.

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Jason asked picking up their bowls and setting them in the sink. "Why'd you ditch the mansion yesterday?"

Tim shrugged but kept his gaze towards the floor. "Bruce is out of town for the next few weeks. Damian's being annoying as usual. I just needed a beak." He looked back up to Jason, hoping for approval of his actions.

"How long's Bruce been gone so far?" Jason questioned.

"Eh," Tim gave a half smile. "About a day."

Jason rolled his eyes but understood why Tim wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. With the bat-dad gone, Damien would think he ran the place and make it a living hell for Tim. Jason felt even worse realizing Alfred would be stuck watching the demon child.

"I was wondering," Tim scratched the back of his head nervously. "If I can't stand it there, maybe I could crash here once in awhile."

Jason felt a wave of guilt hit him. He liked Tim; he liked him more than he cared to admit. But having him staying at his apartment for who knows how long? That was a risk he didn't feel comfortable with. If something happened to him, Bruce and Dick would kill him. And no, that wasn't a joke. They would _both _be after him. Also, Tim was a great kid and all, but he was Red Robin, someone who fought for justice with Bruce's self-righteous morals. Jason was Red Hood, a vigilante who preferred ending a fight with a bullet to ensure it was done.

"Look Tim," Jason began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both boys look confused at each other before a voice called out "Jason, Tim, it's Dick."

Tim immediately tensed up and shook his head violently. "I was never here." He whispered threateningly to Jason. The threat made his stomach do back flips. Not from fear, but from the way Tim had said it almost like a dare. Before he asked why Tim didn't want Dick knowing he was here, the teenager had run into another room.

When Jason opened the door Dick Grayson stood on the other side, glare already in place. "Where's Tim?" he demanded.

Jason shrugged. "How should I know?"

Dick looked unimpressed and pointed out "His backpack is right there Jason,"

"I tried," Jason called out to the apartment as Dick pushed past him.

"Tim," Dick yelled as he ran looking in each room. Jason sat back and watched impatiently. Dick disappeared into Jason's bedroom and he could hear yelling from both Tim and Dick and what sounded like a window slamming shut.

They came out of the room, both glaring at Jason. Oh great so now it's _his _fault.

"He was trying to use the fire escape," Dick explained before turning his attention to Tim. "Why the hell didn't you tell Alfred you were here?" it wasn't fury, not like Bruce would have been. It was asked like a question to an adult and Jason had to give Dick credit for that.

"Alfred would have told Bruce, and we all know how pleased Bruce would be finding out I was sleeping at a felons place." Tim replied calmly, and then looked over to Jason. "No offence."

"None taken."

Dick looked a little defeated at that but added, "At least tell me next time, alright? Alfred thought maybe you got hurt, or worse, after last night's incident. He had me looking for you for hours. "

"Wait," Tim said. "What 'incident'?" he asked puzzled.

"Penguin had a shipment of explosive chemicals coming into Gotham last night; someone set them off early. Smugglers who survived the explosion were all shot." Dick explained, focusing his attention on Jason.

"Wonder who that could have been," Jason muttered with a smirk.

Tim called Alfred after that, apologizing and swearing to make sure Alfred or Dick knew where he was on future occasions. When Alfred had asked where Tim had been, Tim simply said 'friends house'. Jason wasn't sure whether the kid was sincere, but he kind of hoped Tim was.

When the call ended Dick had announced he was going home to sleep after spending the entire night hunting down Red Robin, plus whoever had cause the explosion. Jason really didn't care. He was just glad Tim wasn't leaving yet.

The rest of the day was spent playing video games together. Tim was considerably better then Jason, and wasn't modest about it. It eventually escalated to Jason nearly beating Tim with the controller.

"Suck it Jay!" Tim shouted as Jason's character collapsed dead.

Jason sent a glare. "This game's retarded," was his poor excuse for loosing.

"We're not changing games again." Tim said firmly. Every time Jay lost a game he had insisted they play a different one. That would be the fifth time.

"You're such a cheater." Jason muttered before tossing the controller onto the counter.

Tim rolled his eyes before checking his watch. "You realize it's already five o'clock?" he asked.

Jason stood up and stretched his back and arms. As much fun as goofing off playing video games was, his loosing streak was getting old. Plus his hunger was starting to make itself bluntly obvious with growls. "I'm gonna' go get food. You coming?" he asked.

Tim nodded and grabbed his jacket off the floor. "Where too?"

"Take out probably,"

Jason regretted that decision. The two of them sat in Jason's car in and empty parking lot, the car filled with fast food bags. Most of them were Tim's.

How a Robin, who's physical shape was supposed to be in top notch at all times, could eat so much crap and not gain weight was a mystery to Jason. The teen had eaten two burgers, a box of fries, and a milkshake. No seriously, who the hell orders two burgers? Who the hell can eat all that crap and not be overweight, let alone fight criminals?

Tim. Apparently.

Jason sat studying the kid for a while. Mostly wondering where the hell all that fat went but the longer they sat eating and chatting, the more Jason wondered about Tim's shape. The kid was obviously fit, even for a child crime fighter. Jason was curious if maybe Tim went through the same training with Bruce as he had. Jason and Tim had fought before, mostly during Jason's whole 'vengeance' deal, but at the time Jason didn't take much note on whether Tim used the same methods of fighting as Dick or Jason. He'd have to remember to pay attention next time they fought. Jason hoped that wouldn't ever happen, again.

"So," Tim said whipping his hands on a napkin. "Can I stay with you, when Damian gets on my nerves?"

"When is Damian _never _on your nerves?" Jason pointed out.

Tim shrugged and waited quietly for an answer. Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to think about this sensibly. Having Tim over today wasn't unpleasant, but Tim being at his apartment for another two weeks could cause tensions. Jason preferred privacy and Tim might not appreciate being ignored by Jason on a regular basses. But then again, the kid had lived with Bruce for the past few years, and everyone knew how loving Bruce could be.

"Alright," Jason finally answered, still unsure if he was making a good decision. "On the condition that you first tell Alfred that it's me you're staying with, if he say's it's fine then you can stay _every once in a while."_

Tim tried to hide that he was beaming but nodded in understanding. "Thanks," he finally added.

Jason sighed and handed Tim what was left of his fries. "I'm not buying you dinner every night either. I don't want Bats' blaming me when you get fat."

Tim rolled his eyes but accepted the fries.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Jason had dropped Tim back off at the mansion. Each night he arrived home to the apartment half expecting Tim to be sleeping on his couch again, and each night Jason felt a little more disappointed when found his couch was unoccupied.

That morning he had given up on the idea of Tim staying over and was content eating cereal alone when he heard his phone buzzing signaling there was a text. Jason glanced at the screen expecting it to be Roy and was surprised to find a message from the first Boy Wonder.

_Dick Grayson: __**Is Tim there?**_

Jason read the message over again wondering why Dick would think Tim was with him. Did he not show up at the mansion again? Jason sent a text in reply:

_Jason Todd: __**No, why?**_

Dick's second text came surprisingly quickly.

_Dick Grayson:__** him and Damian got in a fight this morning. Tim apparently took off and hasn't been back yet. I thought he might have gone to your place.**_

Jason rolled his phone around in his hand wondering where Tim would have gone if not his predecessor's apartments'. Multiple places Jason knew Tim hung out at ran threw his mind. The arcades' wouldn't be open this early, and Dick probably already asked Tim's buddies in Teen Justice or whatever they called themselves. That left only one other place Jason knew Tim would go.

_Jason Todd: __**Did you check the library?**_

_Dick Grayson: __**No, I'm going now. Thanks**_

Jason didn't like the idea of Tim having to deal with Dick alone. Someone needed to be on the kid's side. Jason knew Dick wasn't like Bruce, but he still didn't trust him to be completely fair with Tim. Also, Jason wanted to know why Tim hadn't come to his place.

_Jason Todd: __**hold up, I'm coming too.**_

_Dick Grayson: __**k, I'll pick you up in 10 mins?**_

_Jason Todd: __**Yeah, sounds good.**_

Dick was waiting outside the apartment building in his car when Jason came down. The Boy Wonder's usual annoying cheerfulness was replaced with concern and apprehension. As they drove Dick tried to initiate small talk, but Jason wasn't really listening to what was being said. Eventually Dick gave up trying to converse with Jason and turned up the radio. The drive quickly became awkward and Jason for once in his life, couldn't wait to get to the library.

He was out of the car before Dick had even put it in park. Behind he could hear Grayson shouting orders at him. "You check the second floor, I'll check the first."

Jason gave a wave of understanding before storming into the silent building. He had only been to the Gotham library a once when he was younger; it had been burnt down since then and rebuilt by Wayne Enterprise's. Clearly they spared no expense in the project.

The building was enormous; everyplace was filled with shelves and books that maze into different pathways. Jason felt dizzy just trying to take in all the space. If Tim were hiding here, it would take hours to find him.

Jason felt a nudge against his side and he looked to Dick who was scanning the area. "Like I said, if we split up we'll find him faster." Grayson whispered before disappearing into an isle.

"Yeah, great." Jason muttered, already annoyed with having to track down Drake. The kid was seventeen; he didn't need his bat-brothers knowing about everywhere he went. God Dick could be so overbearing.

_What sort of books would Tim even read?_ Jason wondered as he meandered through the second floor. Tim liked photography; Jason was certain because Tim _always _had a camera with him and was constantly editing photos on his laptop. Jay had to admit the kid was pretty good at it too, from what he had seen.

After spending another twenty minutes trying to find a librarian he was able to find the photography section towards the very back of the library. Sitting against one of the shelves, stack of books by his side, was Tim. Jason moved behind the shelf out of sight, but still able to see the teenager. Tim was completely absorbed in his reading, unknowing to Jason's presence. Jason studied Tim as he read; the way he had his dark hair hanging over the pages, how he subconsciously picked at his nails, the way his lips muttered the words as he read. Okay, this was getting a bit weird Jason decided.

He wasn't sure how long he stood watching, but after what felt like an eternity of studying Tim, he came to the decision it would be best to leave the kid in peace. Jason crept away, Tim still unaware of his brother's presence. As he made his way down stairs he sent Dick a text.

_Jason Todd: __**He's fine. Let's just leave him be. I'll be by the car.**_

Jason sat waiting on the hood of Grayson's car. Why had he been so interested Tim reading? It wasn't like it was some fascinating once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. Tim was always reading and Jason never gave a shit about it before. While in the library though, where Tim was so fixated, Jason felt like he couldn't look away. Like he could just sit and watch peacefully for hours at all of Tim's movements. Now that he sat thinking about all this, he wondered if maybe he had hit his head while out last night.

"Hey," Grayson's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Please don't sit on the car, okay?" he warned.

Jason scoffed and made sure that when he slid off to confront Dick, his jeans rubbed against the paint in a threatening way. Dick sent Jason a glare before making sure the paint hadn't been scratched.

"You're such an ass," Dick muttered after close inspection of the car's hood.

Jason shrugged, smile pulled across his face "At least I'm not a dick."

The glare he received at that comment would be enough to cause most to apologize instantaneously. Jason however grinned wider and patted Dick mockingly on the shoulder before crawling into the passenger seat.

Dick checked the hood one last time before circling around the car to the drivers seat. "Where'd you find Tim?" he asked buckling his seat belt.

Jason pulled a cigarette from his leather coat and talked around the paper roll while searching for his lighter. "Photography section. He had a stack of books and a backpack full of stuff so I assume he plans on spending the whole day there."

Dick snatched the cigarette out of Jason's mouth before he could light it and threw it out the window as they drove. Jason sent a pout towards the older Boy Wonder and stuffed his lighter back into his coat. It wasn't worth getting beat up by Dick.

"I'm shocked you guys don't have trackers on him. Between you, Alfred, and Bruce you think one of you creepers would have a way to find him without involving me." Jason commented bitterly.

Dick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah well Bruce did have trackers on both Damian and Tim, but Tim got smart and hacked into their system. That was the end of that."

Jason nodded before adding "At least Bruce wasn't that smart with us."

Dick laughed uneasily "Yeah, he had trackers on you too. Still does."

"What!" Jason yelled, much to Dick's surprise. "What the hell do you mean he has trackers on me?"

Dick was laughing now. "You know how Bruce gets about these things; don't worry about it, I had Tim disable yours when he did mine."

Jason was furious now. How long had Bruce been tracking him for? Why the hell would Bruce be tracking him in the first place? He wasn't a 'Wayne' anymore, Bruce had made sure as hell Jason understood that, so why had he been dragged into Bat's creepy stalker project?

When they pulled to a stop outside Jason's apartment, Dick turned back towards him. "I may not approve of Bruce's methods, but I understand his reasoning for the trackers. After what happened with…" he paused unsure if Jason was fine with the touchy subject.

Grayson sighed and continued. "After what happened to you all those years ago, Bat's has been extra cautious. To the point of obsession when it comes to making sure that doesn't happen to any of us again. I'm not okay with the trackers, but I don't like Tim, Damian, and even you, running off for day's without telling anyone."

Jason listened to what was being said. He got it; he didn't want that to happen to any of the other Robin's either. But his feelings were mixed towards the idea of Dick and Bruce constantly having to know where everyone was _all _the damn time.

Jason wondered if Tim had even told Dick that he wanted to stay at the apartment with him. Jason finally decided that if Tim wasn't going to tell Dick about his whereabouts, it would have to be Jason's responsibility. Oh fun. Just how he wanted to spend his next two weeks.

"Look," Jason began. "I'll keep an eye on the kid. He keeps saying he wants to hang at my place while Bruce is gone so if he does anything stupid, you'll be the first to know." It wasn't a complete lie. If Tim did get into trouble, Jason would be telling Dick first because he had a chance of living in a fight against him. If he went straight to Bruce, well Jason didn't even want to think how that would end.

Dick nodded and thanked Jason profusely. The second robin just gave a 'yeah whatever' before exiting the car. Jason was glad Dick gave his approval of Tim staying over, but it made Jason feel like this was becoming more of a sleep over than just a favor for a friend.

Jason had gone out that night as Red Hood. There was nothing fascinating to tell. He dealt with some drug dealers and pimps, your typical assholes and scum. It wasn't until he arrived back to his apartment at almost three in the morning that something notable happened.

Curled on his couch asleep, for the second time this week, was Tim Drake. This was different from last time however seeing as first; Tim was curled in the fetal position, head buried into the pillow. Two; he was still in his Red Robin uniform. It wasn't the shiny leotard Jason always saw Drake running around in. No, it was torn in places revealing small cuts and it was covered with a mix of soot and blood. Jason hoped it wasn't Tim's.

Jason set his helmet on the coffee table before leaning forward to inspect Tim further. Tim's breath was soft, but he didn't sound like he was having trouble breathing. There was no blood soaking his couch or bones sticking out in the wrong place. What ever had happened it wasn't anything serious, but it still made Jason worry.

Tim shifted in his sleep and Jason tensed, afraid he would wake. Tim's fingers uncurled from the tight fists he had been sleeping with before. For the first time Jason noticed the black fabric Tim was holding. Careful not to wake the kid he pulled the fabric from Tim's grasp and set it on the table beside his helmet before going to bed himself; Leaving Red Robin's cowl and Red Hoods helmet sitting side by side.


End file.
